Restart
by sb123
Summary: AU. Avatar Aang disappeared during his battle with Phoenix King Ozai. Katara and Zuko were forced to flee along with Sokka, Suki, and Toph after Ozai came after them. 2 years later, the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. With no new avatar , it's up to the old Team Avatar to stop Ozai, but what if Aang is alive. And why was he hiding? mostly Zutara, Sukka, possible Taang
1. Chapter 1

**Restart:**

Avatar Aang mysteriously disappeared during his battle with Phoenix King Ozai. Katara and Zuko were forced to flee along with Sokka, Suki, and Toph after Ozai came after them. Katara and Zuko are now separated from them. With the Fire Nation controlling everything (except for Kyoshi Island and the Northern Water Tribe), and Sokka, Suki, and Toph separated from the rest of the group, it is up to Katara and Zuko to find the rest of the group and put an end to this war, avatar or not. But what if Aang's still alive?

Prologue 1: Aang POV

I couldn't take it anymore. Each one of his fire blasts were getting stronger and stronger because of the power Sozin's Comet was giving him. I kept sending chunks of earth to him but every time the rocks were destroyed by Ozai's blasts._ Come on Aang. Get back up _he thought. _I have to continue fighting for everyone: Gyatso, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Hakoda etc. _I sent two water streams followed by two fire streams. Seeing that he was slipping, I sent a huge jet of air straight at him, causing him to fall a couple feet back and lose his balance. Aang had an ice knife in one hand and a fireball in another hand.

"Do it. Finish me Avatar." Ozai screamed at him. He was bleeding on both of his ribs. He looked like he had a scar on his left side of his face and he practically looked dead.

"No, I won't kill you, no matter what you've done" I replied back. I didn't look any better. ¾ of my shirt was ripped off. My pants were completely trimmed and burned. I also had numerous cuts on my face and hands. Just then, I destroyed my fireball and melted the ice knife to water.

Ozai just laughed at my reply. "You're going to regret doing that, little boy" Ozai said, with a smug on his face. He quickly used my hesitation to his advantage as he got up and shot a fire kick at me. I fell straight on his back, and Ozai sent two more streams of fire and a huge wall of fire headed straight towards him.

"Hahahaha, you are weak Avatar, just like my son and brother. You and your people didn't deserve to exist in this world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die" Ozai yelled, creating electricity in his hands through a circular movement. Just then, Ozai sent the lightning bolt aimed for my heart. I started crying and screaming.

All of a sudden, I was in a different world. I thought I was dreaming until I heard someone behind me.

"Aang, I need to talk to you" a man behind me said. He wore ancient Fire Nation robes. He had gray hair with gold eyes and was much taller than me. I instantly knew who it was.

"We're in the Spirit World, aren't we? I'm dead aren't I, Roku." I said, more a statement than a question My back was turned to him so he couldn't see the tears that were coming from my eyes.

"No Aang. You aren't dead. You're very much alive" Roku replied back.

_What? Did he just say what I think he said_?

"What do you mean when you say I'm very much alive" Aang asked, in both shock and confusion.

"I pulled you out of your body just a second before that lightning blast hit you. I summoned you so I can tell you something" Roku said, taking a pause to see if I had anything to say, then continued." I want you to travel back in time to the beginnings of the Hundred Year War, starting with the day before Fire Lord Sozin eliminated the Air Nomads to Zuko and Azula's most recent fight at the Boiling Rock" Roku finished.

"Roku, why are you making me do this. Why are you making me go back in time?" I asked, still shocked.

"Because then, maybe you wouldn't spare the Fire Lord's life" a new yet familiar voice said. Out of nowhere, Avatar Kyoshi started walking towards us and stood next to Roku. "Aang, you don't know the consequences of what will happen if you spare the Fire Lord's life. Ozai still has multiple loyalists around the Caldera and the Fire Nation. He can still easily assassinate you" Kyoshi pleaded, but with a serious voice.

"That's the thing Kyoshi. I can easily take away his firebending by-

"Energybending him, I know. But Aang trust me, I've seen the future. If you take away his bending, you'll still get killed by an Ozai loyalist. Aang just trust us please" Kyoshi interrupted.

_Well, I have no choice. They clearly know what they're talking about. But what about my friends? What about Team Avatar?_

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to watch over your friends as well" Kyoshi said, as if she was reading his mind.

"Let's go Aang. We have a long journey headed in front of us." Roku called, as Fang appeared from the sky.

"Bye, Aang. Have a good trip. Roku, watch over him" Kyoshi waved.

"Thanks Kyoshi" Aang replied, waving back to her.

"Don't worry Kyoshi. I will" Roku said, also waving back at her.

And so, they started their journey back into time

Prologue 2: Katara POV

I can't believe what happened to Azula. She is known to have a calm, focused and clever image. Now, she has gone completely insane. Zuko told me about Azula and their mother, Ursa's, relationship and it was just flat out sad that Azula couldn't understand that her mother loved her and tried to protect her.

_It's just sad, but we got to move on. Wait! Where are we going to put her?_

"Hey Zuko, where are we going to put her" I asked, a little worried about her and her well-being. As much as I hate Azula, I kind of feel a little sad for her. She was used as a tool by her father. He practically made her insane by pushing her over the edge.

"I can't put her in prison. She's my sister. I think I should put her in an asylum instead until she's ok" Zuko responded, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"So, do we put her in prison once she's ok or do we bring her back to the palace" I was now asking.

"I don't know. I'll figure out once I know how she's feeling"

"Katara, you should try to get some sleep. They'll probably come tomorrow morning" Zuko added, trying to help me stay calm.

_Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph, they had to make it out. Oh Yue, please tell me they made it out alive._

"Katara, are you ok" Zuko asked, realizing I didn't move.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Alright then. I'm going to go find Azula and send her to the Caldera Asylum here in the Capital" Zuko said. He saw me looking into the sky to see if they were coming. It was a day after Sozins Comet and they still weren't back.

"Stop worrying, Katara. They'll be fine and will probably be back later today. Until they come, I want you to relax yourself in the palace. Have the servants fetch you some good food" Zuko smiled. _Agni, Katara's beautiful. Her ocean blue eyes, her chocolate-colored hair._

"Ok" I smiled back._ Zuko's really hot. His gold eyes, his sexy black hair and even his scar. As much as i like Aang, I think that I like Zuko more. Everytime I see him, he sends butterflies to my stomach.  
_

"Thanks Zuko. For everything" I blushed a little as she said that.

"No problem. Now, get some rest" He said as he kissed my forehead. It was unexpected, but I didn't stop him.

Prologue 3: Sokka POV

I was just thinking of Suki when I heard a loud noise. I've been hearing it for a while to check it out. All of a sudden, I heard Toph.

"Sokka, come outside. Aang just got hurt...bad" She yelled.

When I looked outside, the scene was horrible. I saw Ozai throw a fireball at Aang. Aang looked practically dead. His eyes were closed. He didn't look like he was breathing. _That bitch will pay._

"Suki, drive the airship back to the royal palace. We need to find Katara and Zuko and tell them what's going on" I ordered.

"On it" she replied.

"Toph, put your metal on and come with me."

"Aye, aye captain."

After a few minutes, her metal was covering everything but her face. I hesitated to speak with her at first, seeing that what I wanted her to do was dangerous, but i think that she would do it and be ok.

"Toph, I know that I'm asking for a lot. But, Iwant you to send chunks of metal at Ozai to see if we can stop him from catching us.

"Alright. Just open the door for me and tell me when a fireball is coming our way."

"You ready" I asked her.

"Ready" she remarked with a serious tone.

I turned to see if a fireball was coming, but it wasn't._All_ clear.

Just as I opened the door, Toph sent 3 chunks of metal towards Ozai. He dodged the first two, but the third one hit him right on his shoulder, causing him to stop and land on a nearby rock. _Wow, the family resemblance is almost scary._

I then closed the door and turned around to see how Suki's doing.

"Suki, are you holding up" Sokka worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. I'll try to see if we can pick up speed."

"Good. Try to go a little faster."

I went back to Toph to see how she was holding up. She was resting for now.

"Sokka, is he up yet" She asked.

I went to the window to see where Ozai was. Sure enough, he was already up and flying again.

"Yep. He's up. Toph let's go"

" Uhhh" She groaned. I started laughing a little at her laziness. She shot me a death glare.

I opened the door and this time, one by one, she send 10 more huge chunks of metal. 5 of them hit him in the stomach and 2 hit him on the other shoulder.

Toph was about to send more when she smelt fire.

"Sokka, fireballs our way" Toph yelled.

I quickly closed the door and told Toph to take a rest. The Fire Lord was still on the ground, holding his left shoulder while sending glares our way.

"Sokka, do you think that we should get some rest while he stopped shooting at us" Suki asked.

"No" I immediately replied. Then I continued." Suki, if we stop, he'll catch us. I think that it's best if we continue flying straight towards the palace.

"Well Sokka, I'm a little tired. Can I go take a quick nap" She asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"No, Suki I'm sorry. But continue flying" I said, not looking at her eyes.

"Sokka" She started, pulling my face to look at hers."Please."

_How can I say no to that face_

"Fine. But only for an hour" I replied.

"Thanks" She said, giving me a hug. Before she left, she told me we would be there in a half hour.

_I got played again._

"See ya, Snoozles. I'm going to take a nap too" Toph smirked, also leaving the room.

A half hour later, we arrive at the palace. I found it to completely quiet. In fact, I didn't even think anybody was there. But that was until Toph got off.

"I feel a person inside the palace. And from the vibrations I'm getting, it feels like Sugar Queen" Toph said.

"Why is nobody here. Where are the servants?" I asked. All of a sudden, after walking down the halls for 5 minutes, we heard a yawn, and opened the closest door to us. We saw a young woman wake up from her sleep. She had chocolate hair, tan skin, and ocean blue eyes.

"Katara, is that you" I asked, wondering why she's sleeping in the bedroom chambers of the Fire Lady.

Katara rubbed her eyes to see if it was really Sokka. Then, she ran into his arms as quick as she could, happy to see him.

"Sokka. Oh, I missed you so much. Are you hurt. Did you guys stop the airship fleet. Where's Aang" She asked in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you for caring for us too, Sugar Queen?" Toph remarked sarcastically.

"Toph, Suki. You guys are ok too right" Katara asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine Katara" Suki smiled as she embraced her boyfriend's sister.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked, a little worried for his new friend and his well-being.

"He is putting Azula into the asylum. Where is Aang"? Now, it was her turn to answer the questions.

"That's the thing, Katara. We don't know" Suki said, saying those last 3 words as quick as she can. Katara stayed quiet and stared at the wall before she absolutely snapped.

"What! Sokka, how in the name of Yue can you let Aang fight Ozai himself. He's still just a kid" She snapped.

"Katara, I didn't let him. He wanted to fight him on his own. And he knew the consequences. I want him back too, but he's gone" I said.

"Who's gone" A new yet familiar voice said.

I realized that it was Zuko himself. He looked at Katara and then back at us.

"See, Katara. I told you they would be alright" Zuko said with a singing tone.

"Zuko, Aang's dead and Ozai's after us. None of us are alright" Katara cried.

Zuko just stared into the sky as a loud noise was made outside.

"Everybody, outside and on Appa now" Zuko ordered.

We started running towards the front entrance when we saw Ozai trying to burn Appa. Toph immediately send two earth daggers at Ozai which knocked him to the ground. He was about to fire back at us when a voice interrupted him.

"Father" Zuko yelled.

"This battle is between me and you. Father and Son."

"Prince Zuko, you will meet your fate today."

Ozai send a huge fire sphere towards Zuko. He blocked it and send three fireballs towards Ozai. Zuko was now on the offensive sending fireball after fireball. Ozai blocked all of his shots at will before sending two big fire streams and a fire blade towards Zuko. Zuko fell, but got up immediately and sent a fire pinwheel towards Ozai, giving him enough time to get on Appa and escape with the group. Zuko was panting like crazy about that battle. Katara healed Zuko and then stayed with him during the night. I was starting to think that Katara had more than friendship feelings for him but I'm probably wrong. Plus, now's not the time to talk about since we still are in a War. I was interrupted by my girlfriend's thoughts.

"Where are we going now. We still don't know about Ba Sing Se. Plus 95% of the Earth Kingdom is taken over or has Fire Nation near them. We can't just walk in. Anybody will realize who we are, especially you Zuko" Suki pointed at Zuko, talking about his scar. Zuko sent a glare at her. In turn, I sent back a glare at him, telling him to chill.

"Sorry, Zuko. I went a little far" Suki apologized.

"It's fine."

"So, where do we go again, Snoozles?" Toph asked, clearly irritated as she picked her toes on the back of the saddle. Katara and I shook our heads at what we were thinking.

"We go... to Omashu" I finished, looking at the challenging road ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Restart

Chapter 1: 2 years later

Katara POV

_It's been two years now and we are still on the run. We are lucky that everyone is still alive, well, except for Aang of course. I miss him so much right now. If he were here, he would know what to do. Speaking of Aang, the Order still can't figure out who this new avatar is. According to Sokka, Aang____didn't die in the avatar state, so the avatar isn't gone forever. Zuko and I are officially together, but it's been hard to spend time together with Ozai and Azula hunting us all over the world. We've hid from city to city since we first arrived here in Omashu. _

"Hey, Katara. Katara. Wake up" I heard a voice said. I woke up to see my brother, who also looked a little sleepy. He was wearing his normal tunic and pants.

"King Bumi wants to see you, Zuko and Toph in his quarters. Zuko and Toph should already be there" He said. I nodded and started to change. In a matter of minutes, I was up in my clothes and entered Bumi's quarters.

"Sweetie, come in. We were talking about how some of our forces were able to drive a group of Fire Nation soldiers sent by my sister" Zuko explained with a serious tone.

"That's great honey" I started, before something popped up in my head. "Where are Sokka and Suki? Shouldn't they be here too" I wondered out of curiosity as I said in between Zuko and laid my head on his shoulders.

"They left to go get food for the week and to make sure that the entire city is safe and under control. I put them in charge of the army while I'm here, working on plans to help other cities in the Earth Kingdom" Bumi explained in a serious voice. This is probably the most serious I've ever seen the old King.

"Now, Sparky, Sugar Queen, can we please go back to focusing on our plans. You two can cuddle and make out on your own time" Toph yelled. She smirked as she saw us blush.

"Now as I was saying, the village that we saved is about 4 miles southeast from here. According to General Shinn, one of my higher ranked and more experienced generals, the village is often attacked by Fire Nation soldiers because it is known for its great crops. Therefore, I say that we send a division of our soldiers to help protect and figt the people and the villages surrounding it" Bumi proposed.

"I like it. It makes sense and it helps everyone. Not bad for an old man" Toph snickered.

"I like it too." Bumi nodded and smiled at my response.

"Zuko? It's all up to you now. If you want to, I'll cancel the decision".

"No, it's fine. Just tell your soldiers to be extra careful. Azula likes to attack when you least expect it." Bumi nodded and left the meeting, calling it a wrap. I gave Zuko a quick kiss and told him that I needed to check on Sokka and Suki. With that, I left to see how they're doing.

I was walking across the street when I realized that my stomach was growling. I skipped breakfast and it was now lunch time. I decided to pick up rice and noodles at a nearby store.

"How much for rice, noodles, and some ginseng tea" I asked the store owner.

"20 yuans" He replied. So I took out 20 yuans and gave them to him.

"Have a nice day" I said.

"Likewise" He replied.

After I finished the meal, I decided to look for them. Sokka and Suki still couldn't be found. I've been looking for them for an hour and they weren't anywhere. All of a sudden, I heard a voice that sounded like Suki. I track the voice down until I see her. They were completely making out. I even heard moans come out from Suki's mouth.

_And Sokka gets mad when Zuko and I cuddle._ I thought.

"Uh-hum" I cough. "Well, well, well, where have you two been?" I asked.

"Off...doing stuff" He replied, unsure what to say because his little sister saw him making out with Suki.

"Did you guys buy the food and check the city?" I asked again.

"Here's the food for the week and according to General Shinn, the guards didn't need to check anybody yet" Suki replied.

"Thanks Suki"

"No problem Tara"

I returned back to the home that we were living in to find Zuko sleeping on the couch. The home that we were living is very close to Bumi's castle.

"Zuzu, Zuzu" I cooed to him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Zuzu, Zuzu, Zuzu"

I saw him move his legs and arms. Then, he started to stretch and open his eyes.

"We should have a night out together, you know, just me and you. We can take a break from all this war talk. Besides, Sokka and Suki are having a night out as well."

"Alright. Just give me 10 minutes to wash up.

"Alright. I'm going to start making our picnic."

I immediately started cooking rice, komodo chicken, and some sea pruins. I also brought fire flakes for Zuko and some water for myself. After 10 minutes, the food was ready, so I put it in a picnic basket. He came out of the bathroom just seconds later. He looked good. _Damn, he's hot._

"You look like an angel" He complemented, giving me a quick peck on my cheek. "You ready."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

With that, he opened the door for me. We went on Appa and traveled to the outer skirts of the city, near the woods_, _leaving Momo with Toph. The place that we chose is a beautiful hill not too far from Omashu's walls with a great view of the stars in the sky. I let Appa take a nap as I set up the picnic. Zuko helped me.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight. The way that they light up the sky" I pointed.

"You look just as beautiful the way you light up my world" He said.

"That's got to be the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard."

As I said that, I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He cupped my face as I held my arms around him. We took a quick breather to start eating. It was obvious that we were both hungry because we finished our food quickly. I had rice with sea pruins and water while he had rice with komodo chicken, fire flakes, and some of his Uncle's ginseng tea. We were about to kiss again when we saw a big airship in the distance. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the airship.

"Zuko, what's going on" I asked.

"My father, he's back" He answered in a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Restart

Chapter 2: Siege of Omashu pt. 1: New Ozai

Zuko POV

"What! How in the name of Yue did he find us?" She asked, screaming her lungs at me. "We had troops everywhere to make sure no Fire Nation soldier or citizen, except for you, got in the city."

"My father has spies everywhere. Even if they're not inside the walls, they're probably right outside hearing us. Come on Tara. Let's go."

With that, she quickly put our stuff in a bag and got on Appa as the four of us quickly tried to return to the palace. The streets were flooded. People were panicking and running as quick as they can. Men were trying to get their wives and families safe. Soldiers were running back and forth to calm people down. We finally reached Bumi's quarters as Suki, Toph, and Sokka were already there.

"What's going on" Suki asked with fear and panic in her voice. I knew that she knew, but I answered her anyway.

"My father is starting to raid Omashu" I answered, then looked to Bumi.

"Get ¾ of your soldiers to get out there and fight the Fire Nation military. Keep the ¼ remaining inside the walls to protect the people in case any soldier gets through and tell them to ensure safety inside. Katara, Toph, and I will help the soldiers fight my father. Sokka, Suki, you guys stay inside and rule over while we're gone" I said as I took my swords with me.

"Bye Sokka. We'll be back soon" I heard her say. I can't believe this is my nation doing this. I have to stop my father now before he destroys any other families, even if it means sacrificing my own life.

"Katara, grab some of that Oasis water that we got from the North Pole last year. Let's go" I commanded to Appa as the four of us (minus Momo) took off for the front lines. I saw Fire Nation soldiers coming down and sending multiple fireballs. The soldiers of Omashu were fighting hard and many were even killing off other soldiers or knocking them unconscious. However, more and more soldiers came down from the ship. I realized that we were severely outnumbered, but we weren't outmatched.

"You two should help out the soldiers. I'm going after my father alone" I said confidently. However, as soon as I said that, they immediately protested.

"Fat chance, Sparky. We're going with you whether you like it or not" Toph said, her milky eyes giving me a stare.

"I'm sorry Zuko" Katara started, then took a pause as tears started to come from her eyes. "But I won't let you fight your dangerous father by yourself."

"Fine, Katara come with me. Toph, go help the other soldiers."

"Arghh! Fine. But if I hear either of you guys scream, I'm coming to help you."

With that, we left to find Ozai. We couldn't find him until I hear his dark, frightening voice.

"Turn around, Prince Zuko" I heard him say. I knew immediately it was him.

"So, the rumors are true. You're in love with the Avatar's little waterbender. I still don't understand why you would take a Water Tribe Whore over a Fire Nation noblewoman."

"Of course you don't. You've never loved or cared for anyone in your life. Me, Uncle,Lu Ten, Azula. I don't even think you loved my mother."

"No, I did for a little when I was a little older than you are right now. However, those feelings passed away as I realized that she was making you and you sister weak. I despised her for that and she continued to take you away from me. She always loved Iroh, Lu Ten, and your ideas over mine. Eventually, I couldn't take her so I sent her away. Oh well, that's in the past" Ozai said as he finished his speech and sent a fire sphere towards us.

"Katara, watch out" I yelled. She barely escaped the attack as I let out a sigh of relief. He then sent a huge bolt of lightning, which I successfully redirected back to him, but he jumped out of the way. He started propelling away from us and sent fireballs from his mouth and hands from above. One of them hit me straight on my right shoulder, causing me to fall back. I heard Katara scream "Zuko." Then, I blacked out.

Toph POV

I sent two chunks of rocks towards a soldier, which made him fall into another one. Far away, I can feel General Shinn sending an earth avalanche towards the soldiers, killing or hurting most of them. That's when I heard her. Katara was screaming Zuko's name, which I knew immediately something was wrong. I ran to them, only to find Zuko on the ground and Ozai ruthlessly trying to kill Katara. I sent a earth line and earth disk towards the ex-Fire Lord, who broke it with a fire wall. He must've realized I'm blind because after blocking my shots, he propelled himself up in the air.

"Katara, where is he? I can't see him" I said, frightened of what he might be thinking of doing.

"He's in the air. I'm trying to get him down" She said as she sent a wave of water towards him. All of a sudden, I head electricity creating in his arms as I knew exactly what he's trying to do.

"No!" I yelled and screamed to no one in particular.

Zuko POV

I was starting to feel my limbs again and I was starting to wake up. When I woke up, the scariest scenario came before my eyes. Ozai was sending a lightning bolt at Toph. Immediately, instincts took over me and I immediately dived in front of Toph and tried to save her life. This reminded me two years ago during Sozin's Comet when I saved Katara's life. Everything went in slow motion. I was able to reach the lightning bolt and redirect it to the sky because I didn't have the energy to redirect it at him, thus killing him in the process. The last picture I saw was my father's smirk as he saw me fall. Then, I blacked out.

Katara POV

_Did Zuko just save Toph's life _I thought as I saw Zuko fall to the ground. _No, he can't die. I won't let him. I won't let anyone else die. _That instantly reminded me of Aang. _I wish he was here. I miss him so much. His happy nature, his smile, and his ability to forgive and care for people no matter what they've done. But now, he's gone and I have to help Zuko first._

"Toph, can you distract Ozai until I get Appa and we can escape out of here" I yelled to her while Ozai was attacking her.

"As you wish, Sugar Queen" She remarked. I grabbed Zuko on my back. As I was walking out of the front lines, I saw Appa. I quickly tried to get Sokka's attention, but it didn't attack. Finally, Appa landed right next to us.

"What happened?" Suki asked, his voice breaking and her face now in tears.

"His father happened. Sokka, don't forget to pick up Toph. Suki, help me heal Zuko" I commanded. She took off his shirt and I started to heal every part of him using the Oasis water that I hid under my shirt. I started with the lightning wound he got. It looked almost identical to the one that Azula gave him. After 30 minutes, I decided to take a half hour break and look for Toph. We found her riding a Earth wave.

"Toph" Sokka screamed. She looked up and "saw" us. We landed and she got on. We left as quickly as we can. After we gave her a couple minutes to catch her breath, we told her to spill it.

"After I escaped Ozai, I overheard a soldier telling him that they were able to break through the walls and have captured General Shinn. Ozai smirked and turned around. He saw me, but I was able to escape him. Though, I think that he's sending spies towards us."

I nodded and looked up, silently thanking the spirits that we were safe. I then went to continue healing Zuko, whose lightning scar was recovering well.

Ozai POV

_I have the Avatar's friends on the run and my son is dead. So far, everything is turning out ok. Nothing can stop me now _I thought as a soldier came running to my tent that I set up.

"My dearest apologies, Phoenix King" he stuttered, then continued "but we found Prince Zuko starting to wake up. We believe that the waterbender healed him".

"Very well, you are dismissed" I said as he bowed out.

I walked out to the crowd of Omashu outside. I had my guards secure the area as I moved into the royal palace. I walked to Bumi's room and simply said that this is my city. Walking to the balcony, I spoke to them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Omashu, from now on, you will be slaves of me and this is my city. From now on, this city will be known as New Ozai" I finished my speech. The soldiers raised a statue of me in the middle of the Royal Palace as I looked ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Siege of Omashu pt 2: A Special Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. It belongs directly to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartinto.

Ozai POV

So far, Omashu is a much better city than I thought. According to most of my advisors, the city was supposed to be dull, gloomy and boring. Most of my generals thought that it wouldn't be an important city to take over. However, I begged a differ. Since Omashu was a big city, it would able to provide us with 2 important things. First off, since Omashu is in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, unlike Ba Sing Se, which is a little bit up north, it would allow us to attack close-range cities in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, which is where most of the cities we haven't conquered yet are. Second, it would also help with crops because of all the land. Our slaves would work hard and make great crops for our nation. After taking an hour long walk, I decided to walk back to my office in the palace. As I walked in, I saw an old man with grey hair, gold eyes, and pale skin, sitting on my chair. His mustache was pretty long and his goatee resembled mine except that his was grey and mine was black. It was General Bujing, my second-in-command.

"General Bujing, why are you sitting in my chair?" I spat at him, pure annoyance in my voice.

"My sincerest apologies sire. I just stopped by to inform you that we have enslaved all the people of this city to become slaves. However, we had to kill six of him because of their disobedience to listen to your orders, my lord" He answered.

_Good. These peasants will learn to obey my very commands. They will learn to respect me better than that old, fuddy –duddy, crazy king that left them. Speaking of fuddy-duddy, I wonder how my brother is doing. I have not seen him in a long time, ever since I left him to die for betraying his nation, the nation that raised him as the Dragon of the West, the nation that supported him during Lu Ten's death. Iroh is the only person who can truly defeat me and free the Earth Kingdom._

I was brought back to reality as General Bujing started looking at me as if I'm weird.

"My Lord, are you ok? You seem to be disturbed" He asked.

"I'm fine. If that is all, you may be excused"

"Thank you, my Lord" he bowed and left as I left my thoughts for myself

_I fear Iroh will try to kill me during my sleep. According to my advisors and generals, there have been rumors that Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus have been traveling west towards the Fire Nation. I've also heard that they have been going northwestern towards Garsai. Garsai was a city that my father, Fire Lord Azulon, captured and I won't let him take that city back. I've been sending troops to try and find the Order, but they can't be captured. Many troops have come back injured and some even dead. I know better than to face my brother. Iroh, aside from being an old man that drinks tea and plays Pai Sho all day, is smart, calm, and patient, and not to mention, is the only firebender that can match me. However, I think that father time has caught up to him. Regardless, aside from my son and the ex-Avatar's friends, the Order is the biggest threat from me taking over the rest of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes._

Aang POV

Roku and I just finished Zuko's last battle with Azula at the Boiling Rock. I must say, Roku and Kyoshi have been doing a good job convincing me why it's best for not just me, but the war overall to end. I've realized that the only way for this war to end is if I finish Ozai; however, I'm not 100% about it because it still goes against everything I know. However, I know that his ambition is too much. It is clearly a trait passed by Sozin to Azulon and eventually to Ozai. I still wonder what was different with Iroh, but oh well.

"Aang" Roku paused, and then continued. "We have seen all 100 years. I know that some years are more emotional than others. But I need you to understand why this must be done" He said.

"Roku, I understand why it must be done" I saw him move the corners of his lips to a little smile. "However, I just can't, as an Air Nomad, not as the Avatar" I finished, his lips turning back to a frown.

"I was afraid you would say that"

Right as he said, a person appeared in the shadows. He looked to have a pretty long mustache, bald and looked like he was in his mid 70's. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Hello Aang. It's so good to see you again" He called to me.

"Gyatso" I screamed as I ran directly towards the man that was my father. Both mine and his eyes were filled with tears as we hugged each other.

"Aang, it's so good to see you again. How are you doing?" Gyatso asked, motioning me to sit next to him as Roku looked upon us.

"I'm fine Gyatso" I said. I turned to him. "Do I have to kill Ozai? Isn't there any other way to defeat him and still restore balance?"

Gyatso started laughing, but it was a slight chuckle. "Yes, there is probably another way to defeat him. However, the safest way to defeat him is to end him. I'm sorry Aang, but there is no other definite way. Kyoshi told me if you energybend the Phoenix King, civil war would start in the Fire Nation. Trust us, Aang, there is no other way."

"Trust him, Avatar. I know Ozai; he is very persistent, similar to his son" A man said as he walked down to us and stood towards Roku. He looked a lot like Iroh. He had his face structures and hair. However, he also had Ozai's height, body, and eyes.

"Hello, Avatar Aang. My name is Fire Lord Azulon. I am Fire Lord Sozin's son, Fire Lady Illah's husband, General Iroh and Phoenix King Ozai's father, and Prince Lu Ten, Prince Zuko and Fire Lady Azula's grandfather" He said in a serious and gruff voice. He paused to see if I would say something about him and his lineage. Seeing that I didn't say something, he continued talking." I have seen the wronging's of my son. I had always wanted Iroh on the throne. He was a better leader, and unlike Ozai, he was smart. Iroh didn't want to burn down the Earth Kingdom and melt the Water Tribes. He, like me, just wanted to spread the Fire Nation's greatness with the rest of the world. With Iroh on the throne, this war wouldn't be as deadly and probably could've ended soon. With Ozai on the throne, this war WOULD GO ON FOREVER!" He finished, putting emphasis on the last three words.

I understand now. I've realized that Ozai is not just killing Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom people, but he's also killing his own nation's people. The nation that raised him as their prince. I must end him, although it goes against everything I've learned.

"I understand now. I've realized that if I don't stop Ozai, there won't be a world to save anymore"

Azulon smiled and bowed to me as he left. "Oh Avatar. Tell Iroh that his mother, Lu Ten, and Nia and I said hi to him. Tell him we're waiting for him" He said as he left and disappeared into the shadows.

"Very good, Aang" Kyoshi said as she walked in with us. "You have learned your destiny. Hei Bai is here to lead the way."

As she said that, Hei Bai came from behind the bushes. I got on and listened to Roku's advice on what he had to say.

"Remember Aang. The year is 102 ASC (After Sozin's Comet) and you are in Azula's office, hanged to the wall with metal cuffs."

I nodded in understanding and Hei Bai and I ran for about 5 minutes before I reached the portal to the Physical World. I took a long breath as I walked in. "I'm ready."

I walked into the Physical World and woke up in Azula's Office, hanged to the wall by metal cuffs, exactly as Roku said.

"I wish I learned metalbending from Toph. That would've really come in handy."

All of a sudden, my eyes widened as I remember what Toph had said to me about metal.

"Metal is nothing but really hardened earth, Twinkle Toes. If you can bend the earth inside the metal, then you can bend the metal to what you want" She had said.

I took a deep breath and then focused all my energy and thoughts on the earth inside the metal. After about 2 minutes, I found it. I shifted the metal so it can unlock my hands. From there, I broke the handcuffs and fell quietly to the floor using my airbending to not attract any attention. I quickly locked the door as I heard that Azula was at a meeting and would be back in an hour. I decided to take a map of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Fire Nation, and the Earth Kingdom from Azula's room and quietly walked to Zuko's room with no servants realizing. I took a long pair of red pants, black shoes, and a long black/gold shirt. I don't need a headband since my hair covers up my entire arrow. I take it in a bag and hid inside the ground so nobody would see me escape. I quickly find the back entrance. Seeing no soldiers guarding it, I take my chance and run as quick as I can (without my airbending). I was able to get out of the palace's reach before was able to stow away on a boat headed for Ember Island.

_I wonder how my friends are doing. I hope they are all alive. I have heard rumors about Ozai capturing now Ba Sing Se, Omashu, and other big cities in the Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi Island, however, has not been captured yet, so that's good. The ocean water reminds me too much of Katara. I did have a crush on Katara, but lately, I've realized that we are drifting away. I think the only reason why I had a crush on her was because she was the first pretty girl I saw and also because she literally brought me back from the dead. Lately, I've also seen Zuko being with her often. I remember when he first arrived at the Western Air Temple, Sokka and his sister couldn't stand to even see Zuko no matter how much he tried to help us. Zuko and Katara spent an enormous amount of time together and that led me to think that the universe wants them together. I've learned to let go of her. I've also been interested in Toph. I don't think anybody has realized, but Suki has been winking at me and smiling everytime I sit next to Toph. Although she's stubborn and sometimes has a temper problem, those are two qualities about her that I admire. She is strong, determined, stubborn, and even a little beautiful. I'm really starting to like her… no love her._

The ship stopped as the momentum snapped me out of my thoughts. When I got out of the ship, I realized that it was a four hour trip. It seemed much quicker than that. When I got out of the ship, a soldier greeted me and asked me why I'm here.

"State your name and purpose" He asked loudly and rude. His face was crunched up in a scowl and was obviously displeased.

"My name is Kuzon. I'm just here for a simple vacation, good sir" I chuckled as he was examining me. I checked myself to make sure that none of my arrows were showing.

"Hmm. Very well" He said, pushing me to the side. I decided to relax on the beach for a couple hours deciding how to get to the Earth Kingdom and what to do once I get there. I've heard from rumors among the nobility at the Caldera and here on Ember Island, that Ozai has different divisions of soldiers everywhere around the Earth Kingdom. However, Taku is a place that hasn't been captured yet. I will see if I could swim towards the shore of Taku. However, I need rest and food. I'm starving. I walked towards a local store.

"Excuse me, can I have some rice and vegetables please" I asked politely.

"Of course child. That'll be 15 yuans"

I handed her the money and took my food. I walked up to the apartment and ate my food. After that, I decided to take a two hour rest. My food was digested so I decided to do 300 pushups and 400 squats. I need to get myself back in shape. After taking a shower, I realized that I grew at least 3 to 4 inches and I started to form a beard. When I wasn't eating, sleeping, or getting back in shape, I was trying to find a way to get out of this nation, find my friends, and restore balance back to this war-struck world.

Azula POV

_The second meeting of the day had just finished up and I am exhausted. I have been doing much better than I was two years ago, when I completely lost myself. I'm much better self-disciplined. Anyways, since I've been Fire Lady, there have been no big rebellions anymore. The little rebellions thrown by those Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom barbarians have been squashed without my most important generals._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when of my generals and one of my advisors started bickering about sending troops to my father.

"My Lady, what do you think?" Advisor Keno asked.

"Yes, My Lady, what do you think?" General Zai asked immediately after

"I think that we should keep our soldiers here. My spies have recently told me that Earth kingdom rebels are suddenly growing larger. My father also recently sent me a leader saying that he has it under control there and will possibly place a bounty for my brother alive" I explained. "Now, meeting dismiss-"

A servant quickly ran into the throne room sweating and tired from all the running.

"Forgive me, your highness, but we have dire important news" The servant, I think her name was Aola, said. She paused, and then continued. "Avatar Aang… is alive and has escaped the Caldera."

My eyes lit up and you can see the blue fire erupting.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" I yelled, rage, anger, and annoyance clear in my voice.

"T…Th…The Fire Sages said that Avatar Roku's statue lit up just 5 minutes after you left your office. They said that they thought that the new Avatar had been found, but they were clearly wrong."

Out of rage, I quickly sent two quick bolts of lightning straight for Aola's stomach and she died instantly.

"Keno, tell word to the rest of my nation that I will put up 100 million gold pieces for the Avatar plus a name for themselves in the Royal Court. I want the Avatar dead or alive, but preferably alive" I ordered, screaming at the man who was shaking and sweating from fear.

"Yes, My Lady."

"General Zai, lead a division of troops into each and every city past the Caldera. According to Aola, Avatar Aang just escaped about 2 to 3 days ago, so he can't be that far ahead of us."

He nodded and left to go find the troops, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Avatar, you're not escaping me again._

This is the end of the chapter. This chapter mainly shows Ozai's thoughts about his brother and his son and Aang's return to the Physical World. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Most of these next few chapters will focus on Aang transitioning to a world that has all, but forgot about him.

owHo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Ally

As I said earlier, I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. All OC's that you don't realize (Zai, etc.) are mine. Enjoy.

Aang POV

_I have been stuck in this nation for over seven days. I have tried to blend in with the public, and I'm actually been doing well. I've even meet some good people here in the Fire Nation. The one place I am avoiding is the beach. I don't want to be caught with my shirt off or everyone will know who I am. I have bought a huge, updated atlas using some of the money that I got working at a nearby library. My normal routine is wake up, do 300 pushups and 400 squats, shower, eat breakfast, go to work, stay after-hours to study at the library, take a nap, each lunch, studying the new scrolls I bought about the 2 years that I was gone, do another 300 pushups and 400 squats, take another shower, each dinner and go to sleep. I've gotten myself in much better shape than I was when I escaped the palace. Speaking of the palace, I'm still wondering why Azula hasn't started searching for me or at least why she hasn't put a bounty on my head. I should actually be grateful that she hasn't-…"_

I was going over my schedule and my thoughts when I heard a huge explosion. I didn't hesitate at all to wake up and see what was going on from my window. What I saw horrified me. I saw countless amounts of soldiers looking as intimidating as they can. The leader, obviously a general, due to his distinct uniform called out to the civilians of Ember Island.

"Brothers and sisters of Ember Island, I am pretty sure you are aware that Advisor Keno, Fire Lady Azula's top advisor, placed a 100 million gold coin bounty on the now-alive Avatar Aang. Now, any person with information regarding the Avatar's whereabouts is to be reported back to me, General Zai, or else you won't get the money. Have I made myself clear?" He screamed to the people. The citizens of Ember Island were absolutely struck with fear as they all just nodded his hands. The general smiled at this.

"Good."

_Damnit. I have to get out of here_. I decided to pack all of my atlases, books and scrolls in one part of my book. In the other part, I would pack two extra pairs of long-sleeved clothes and some rice, vegetables, ash bananas, ocean kumquat, berries, water, and tea leaves. I'm able to stuff it neatly and clean into my large, yet surprisingly light bag as I headed down the stairs and for the door. Once I get to street level, I see General Zai talking with a couple high-ranked Fire Nation Officials. I use this distraction to hide myself using my hoody. I ran down two streets as quick as I can, without using my airbending. I saw the docks just within reach. Just as I see the docks, I try to get on a ship. However, I didn't recognize the Fire Nation insignia on it.

_Oh no._ Just as I tried to escape, a soldier came from behind me and tackled me.

"Who are you? Are you a spy" The soldier, who seemed to be in his teens said to me. His eyes were filled with determination_, _yet were also filled with disgrace and anger. He reminded me a lot of Zuko when I first saw him in the South Pole. As I looked into his golden eyes, those eyes widened, and I immediately knew what he was going to say next.

"Ava…Avatar…Avatar Aang, the rumors are true" He said, when he suddenly saw my stormy gray eyes. Instead of attacking me and trying to take me to Azula like he was supposed to, he bowed to me.

"Avatar Aang, my name is Shon. I don't have much time to explain, but I would like to help you." Shon said as he looked at me with his golden eyes. Using my seismic sense that Toph showed me, I was able to tell the truth and sure enough, he was. I quickly nodded and grabbed him with me as I used my airbending to get past the rest of the guards. I found the balcony of the ship and from there, using my glider, with Shon holding on to my feet; I dived into the water, holding in my breath as long as my airbending would take me. After finding a very quiet island just off the tip of the Fire Nation, Shon and I decided to rest there. I all of a sudden remembered it, because it was the city that Katara (The Painted Lady) saved. I sigh as I recall all those memories.

_Now, what do I do with him? He seemed like he was a good person and he was telling the truth so I'll go a little easy on him._

"So, Shon. Why did you help me back on Ember Island?" I asked, clearly confused.

He sighed as he started his speech.

"Last week, I was just deciding to go to sleep after practicing my firebending. I was about to when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and was standing in front of none other than Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi themselves. They told me that being a Fire Nation soldier wasn't my true destiny. They also told me that you were alive and helping you and Prince Zuko restore balance to the Fire Nation and the world was my destiny. Roku warned me that I would meet you in a week. And now, here I am" He finished, taking a long breather. Realizing he was telling the truth, I decided to open him with open warms.

"Shon, talk to me about yourself. Your friends, parents, growing up, and all that other stuff' I asked.

"Well, I am really from the Caldera. However, I moved to Yu Dao when I was 2 so I had friends that were not just firebenders, but earthbenders as well. My mother is a strong, caring, compassionate and great woman. She is the one person I care about the most. However, I don't know my father. According to my mother, he left my mother and me when I was 2. My mother wasn't a firebender, so I'm guessing my father was. Growing up, life was a little hard for my mother and I. The two years I lived in the Caldera, my mother and I were living a good, happy life. When we moved to Yu Dao, we were struggling a little. My mom didn't work at first and the only reason why we were ok financially is because my father gave her some money before we left the Fire Nation. I attended a school nearby where I would go to class with my friends and we would duel each other's bending to see whose better. I was considered a firebending prodigy, starting to bend when I was six. My firebending master was a man named Tanzu. He also taught me history, mathematics, politics, and calligraphy. He was like an older brother to me. However, when I was 12, he was drafted into the army by Fire Lord Ozai. I missed him a lot, but knew that I had to move on. I mastered lightning when I was 13. However, last year, Phoenix King Ozai drafted me after seeing my firebending. And now, here I am" He explained, taking a quick breather.

"Wow" I said, flabbergasted. I never knew he had it rough too.

"It's ok, Aang. Let's get moving, shall we" He said as he helped me up and we started to walk towards the water.

Zuko POV

It was getting dark out and we're almost at Ba Sing Se. We've surprisingly avoided many Fire Nation ships as well. Katara and I have been spending a lot of time as well. We've gone on multiple different dates at nearby restaurants in the city. We've also gone on long walks reflecting on the last 2 to 3 years.

"Guys, I think that we should set up camp, you know, since it's getting late" I suggested. They all nodded her heads.

"Agreed"

We all set up our camps. Toph slept in her own tent, Sokka and Suki slept in a tent, Katara and I were about to go into our tent together when Sokka came out of nowhere and pushed me straight to the ground.

_What the hell, Sokka._ "Sokka, what are you doing" I asked, frustration and anger in my voice.

"What am I doing? What the hell do you think you're doing walking into my sister's tent?" Sokka responded back.

"I was just going to sleep with her. I wasn't going to take it past-…" I couldn't finish my sentence as Sokka pulled me from the ground. He started attacking me with his sword. Since I left my dual dao swords on the ground, I fought him with hand-to-hand combat and a little firebending. Just when I was going to hit him, Suki stopped us.

"Zuko, Sokka, stop this madness now. Sokka, a word please" Suki dragged him into his tent. Just as they went inside, Katara came out.

"Guys, what happened? Were we caught" She asked frantically.

_How did she just miss what happened. Ahe, she was probably cleaning up our stuff._ "Sokka got upset because you told me it was fine for me to sleep with you" I told her. I saw her blush a little as she got the point of what I was saying. She angrily walked into Sokka's tent.

"Sokka, I told Zuko it was fine for him to sleep next to me" She said.

"Well, I don't approve of it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Besides, I don't trust you two together in a room" He growled.

"Sokka, you and Suki practically have sex each night together and Zuko and I can't even sleep in the same tent" She was clearly upset as her chocolate hair was free to run around.

_Damn, she's hot when she's feisty._ I was thinking of doing other things than just sleeping with her. But first, I should become a more-devoted boyfriend.

"Come on Zuko, we're leaving" She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled us back to the tent. She brushed her soft, beautiful lips into my rougher ones. After making out for about a minute, she pulled out as she yelled to Sokka.

"And we're sleeping together"

I just nodded my head as I grabbed her torso and started making out with her again. Her lips felt so right and good on mine as my tongue met her lips, demanding for entrance. She opened up and I licked each and every part of her mouth. After that, I decided to go to sleep, sensing that I was extremely tired and tomorrow was a big day. We would finally come to Ba Sing se, the first time since Sozin's Comet. I pulled apart and kissed her goodnight. She kissed my scar in response and I pulled her next to me and had a goodnight's sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, to my surprise, Sokka was the only one awake. Normally, he's awake by noon and that's only because we have to get a move on so the Fire Nation doesn't find us.

"Good morning Sokka" I opened up.

"Good morning to you as well. Hey, I'm sorry for going a little overboard yesterday. It's just that Katara is the only sister that I have and I want to make sure that she is ok. I don't want some creep that wants her for her looks. I want someone who will care for her, protect her, and treat her like a princess."

"I understand."

We shaked it out and after that, Sokka decides to give me a final warning.

"Zuko, if you hurt or betray Katara, I'll hurt you worse than your sister and father have. Understood." He shot me a death glare. I nodded my head as he headed back to his tent for some more sleep.

Aang POV

We traveled northwest towards Taku. Taku, along with Yu Dao is the first of the Fire Nation colonies. Although it was heavily guarded in the past, it's not anymore mainly because not many attacks have happened in these two cities. We arrived on the coast of Taku. Shon and I were lucky not to be caught by Fire Nation soldiers.

"Now that we're here, where do we go?" Shon asked. He looked tense and scared. It was probably because he was afraid to get caught and sent to Azula.

"I think that we should continue to travel a little bit north."

"Shon, let's go to the Northern Air Temple" I suggested. After getting no answer, I motioned him to run with me as I found a ship headed north to Jeong Jeong's former hideout. However, like before, it was a Fire Nation ship. A group of soldiers quickly recognized us and started to attack us. Shon quickly defected their fire before attacking them with a quick series of fire balls followed by a fireball. Using this distraction, I grabbed him outside where over 50 soldiers were ready for us.

_Ugh, how many soldiers are on this ship?_

I quickly waterbended a wave towards them, freezing them. Shon was riding on a ball of fire, similar to my air scooter, except that he was standing on it. He quickly sent thin, yet hot streams of fire from all 10 of his fingertips. Meanwhile I used my waterbending (since we were out at sea) and my airbending to throw the soldiers off the ship. I was able to get the crew and lock them up in cells in the back of the shirt. However, I figured that word of me attacking a Fire Nation in the Northwestern Earth Kingdom would probably be long gone to Azula by now. Shon steered the ship west towards the edge of the Earth Kingdom.

"So, Aang, you never told me, why are we going to the Northern Air Temple?"

"We're going pick up some old friends of mine to help take back the Earth Kingdom."

"Shouldn't we go to the North Pole first?"

"Yeah. We're going after."

"Ok."

After a few more minutes of silence, Shon continued firing away.

"Aang, are you ok?" He asked, clearly concerned about me.

"I'm fine Shon" I responded, annoyed that Shon is asking a lot of questions. Though, he is only caring for my well-being so I decided to tell him what's bothering me.

"Well, actually no I'm not. I feel like a failure. First, when I was 12, I left a world about to start into war. I abandoned the world for 100 years. All those people dying and sacrificing their lives. And I was just sitting in an iceberg mediating. And then, when I do escape, I master all 4 elements at what cost? I don't even want to kill the Fire Lord, but because I didn't, I died again and this war is turning worse and worse every year. I feel like everyone hates me. And my friends…" I sobbed uncontrollably as I shed some tears. I waterbended them out of the way.

"I still wonder how my friends are to this day. I know Kyoshi promised me that she would watch over my friends and make sure that they would stay safe, but I just don't know. Would they be happy that I'm still alive and open me with warm arms to the group again, or would they hate me even more? I miss each and every one of them. They were my family, and I betrayed them. I left them in one hell of a world where Ozai and Azula are going around killing any citizen they feel. I just feel like I'm the worst avatar ever." I finished.

"Trust me, Aang you're not. If I do recall during history class, it was Avatar Roku who showed mercy to Fire Lord Sozin when he first figured out Sozin was planning to take over the Earth Kingdom. If Roku had killed him there, then we wouldn't be in a war dominated by Sozin, Azulon, and now Ozai. We wouldn't have to worry about Azula chasing us all over the world." He paused and then continued.

"Aang, I'm trying to say that no avatar is perfect no matter what. Yes, you avatars have the potential to become the most powerful benders of all time. But, you guys are still human beings by nature. You and Roku still did manage to be able to do great things in your life. You guys have inspired many Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and even Fire Nation citizens to try to end the tyranny of the Fire Nation. And now, look what's happened. Sozin's great-grandson himself is trying to stop his family's tyranny and even Sozin's grandson, Iroh, who many feared as "Sozin 2.0" due to his wits and bending, has joined the Order of the White Lotus. Don't worry, Aang. You're not by yourself." Shon finished, as I stopped the ship at what looked like to be hundreds of rocks all on top of each other. We were here.

No POV

Ursa, known as Sina in the Earth Kingdom, was just closing down her tea shop for the day. Ever since Ozai had sent her here, she has lived a very simple life, even though she wishes to see her babies. Just as she was walking home, a man walked up to her.

"Hello, and who might you be" A man in front of her asked. He looked like a Fire Nation soldier. He wore a smug on his face.

"Who are you" Ursa asked, clearly uncomfortable with him being around her.

"I asked you first" he replied back as he started moving closer to the girl so he was looking down onto her.

"I'm Sina"

"Liar"

He picked her up and slapped her in the face.

Ozai POV

I was in my office, regulating the rules for New Ozai when someone was at the door. They opened it and I saw Bujing with a large, plastered smirk on his face.

_Oh great. _Bujing_ again._

"What do you want Bujing" I asked.

"My Lord, one of my soldiers has found a woman with golden eyes like the sun and very dark hair living in the Earth Kingdom. She seems to be in her early 40's."

"Bujing, I don't need another concubine."

"I know, my Lord, but she's not just another attractive woman off the street." He replied.

_What kind of game is he playing?_

"Then who is she" I growled, getting frustrated with whatever he was trying to do.

"She's Princess Ursa"

My eyes lit up and he now had my full attention.

_Impossible._

That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to read and review. I have a new O.C. His name is Shon and he is a very important person in this story. Yes, his father is affiliated with the military. No, I will not tell you who he is …yet. And yes, I did decide to add Ursa to this story for fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Ursa pt 1: The Letter

Chapter 6: Ursa pt 1: The Letter

Ozai POV

"What! She's still alive after all these years" I asked, completely astonished.

_I still can't believe it._

"Do you want me to bring her in, my Lord" Bujing asked. Without hesitation, I answered.

"Yes. However, in 30 minutes. Right now, I'm regulating my laws for the people of Omashu."

"Of course, my Lord."

Bujing immediately left the room as I kept my thoughts to myself.

Katara POV

I had just waked up when I saw Zuko come back into our tent. Last night was arguably the greatest night of my life. It was the first night that I slept with the love of my life. His body heat kept me warm during the night and our bodies felt like one. As I woke up, I saw him take off his shirt and I blushed. His abs looked so sexy.

"Like what you see?" He smirked playfully.

"Two can play that game."

I got up and took off my bathrobe. All I left in was my bra and my panties. I looked at him and I saw him completely admiring my beauty. I smirked as well as he blushed.

"I win."

He started walking towards me and pulled me into a deep, compassionate kiss. His hand was at my bra and my hand was at his member. He started going down and kissing my neck. I started moaning in response.

_This feels so good, and so right._

As he was about to undo my bra, we heard a huge explosion outside. He quickly put on his clothes and walked outside. I put on a tank top and some shorts as I collected our stuff and went outside. I saw a group of Fire Nation soldiers trying to destroy and capture a city nearby.

_I'm going to do something about this._

Suki and I quickly undid our tents and put them on Appa (Toph sleeps on the earth and uses an earth tent). Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were already on Appa checking what's going on.

Once we reached the city, Zuko and Toph were the first ones to get off. Zuko quickly throw a few sets of fire disks followed by a fire whip. Toph quickly throw multiple bullets of earth in once. Suki and I quickly joined in on the fight. She attacked first, attacking multiple soldiers with her katana. She took down 10 soldiers in under 10 seconds. I was impressed. Next was me. I throw a water bullet at three soldiers. I attacked five other with constant water whippings, knocking them all down to the ground until they were unconscious. All of a sudden, a dark haired, amber eyed, man appeared in front of the soldiers.

"Prince Zuko" He spat and glared at Zuko.

"General Zai, I order you to stop this madness now." Zuko pleaded.

"Why should I, Zuko. You're just a banished prince, loved by no one" He said.

"Your father wants to kill you, your sister hates you, your own mother doesn't even love you" He smirked, and then continued.

"It's true. I saw your father on the way here. I overheard Ursa say that she doesn't even care about you. I bet you even your Uncle doesn't love you either." He added.

I saw Zuko trying to push his tears back. His father and sister he can take. But his Uncle has always been there for him and even I've taking a liking to him. And from the stories he has told me about his mother, she seemed to love him as much as Uncle.

Zuko took a deep breath in and out. He moved his arms in a circular motion.

_He's creating electricity._

As quick as that, he sent the bolt straight for Zai. It hit his stomach and he instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. All the other soldiers started attacking us. I quickly got into a water octopus as I started melting the fireballs. I quickly sent 2 ice spears followed by a huge wave. We were able to knock most soldiers unconscious as the other ones retreated. The village that we saved gave us a free room and allowed us to stay in the village as much time as necessary. They also gave us everything for free. The next day, I saw Zuko practicing his firebending. I interrupted him for a quick second.

"Hey, Zuzu" He stopped and turned around to see me.

"Hey, beautiful" He said as he kissed my nose tenderly. That always sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Do you want to walk with me tonight? You know, on a date" I asked me. He hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"Sure, sounds great." He said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Zuzu, not in public."

"Fine. If you don't mine, I need to practice my firebending."

"I'm going to go get us some food for breakfast."

Aang POV

"Wow! I never knew the air temples were so high in the sky" He asked, amazed at the stunning view before his eyes.

"Come on, Shon. It's a long way up .We have to make it there before sunset."

"How are we supposed to get up there? It's like 1,000 feet into the air?"

As he said that, I used my earthbending to create a platform to help us get back there.

"Right…" He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Sometimes, I forget you're the avatar."

As we climbed to the top, I can tell it hadn't changed much. Shon, on the other hand, was absolutely surprised by its perfect view. As we got to the air temple, I realized nobody was there.

"Hello"

"Is anybody here?"

"Aang, is that you" I heard a voice behind me. It sounded all too familiar as Shon and I turned around to see a kid in a wheelchair smiling at us.

"I knew those rumors I heard about you dead for the last two years were false."

"Teo, it's so good to see you again" I hugged him, making sure not to break his wheelchair or crush any of his bones.

"And yes, I did disappear from the world for two years. Sorry about that, I was on a long journey in the Spirit World and am now ready to face the Fire Lord."

"That's the spirit." He exclaimed as he looked at Shon, wondering who he is.

"Teo, this is Shon. Shon, Teo."

Teo looked at Shon suspiciously.

"Are you Fire Nation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, any friend of Aang is a friend of ours. Welcome" Teo bowed with respect. Shon bowed back Fire Nation style. Teo then turned back to me.

"Aang, I'll have a room with 2 beds ready soon" He said as he ran off into the building.

"Hey, Aang" I turned around.

"Do you want to spar, you know, to kill time and practice each other's bending" He asked.

"Sure, but let's go to this other place I know. It has a waterfall nearby."

I nodded as we walked to the waterfall. This place was truly beautiful, almost as beautiful as the Western Air Temple.

We both bowed to each other to show respect as we got into our positions. He attacked first, throwing a series of fireballs at my foot. I used my airbending to jump over it and throw a fire bullet at him. He was able to block it, sending two hot fire discs at me. I used my waterbending to melt it before I throw multiple water whips at him. The first five missed but the last two hit him straight in his left shoulder, causing him to fall for a split second.

_He's persistent. He reminds me a lot of Zuko. A determined and controlled firebender._

As quick as he fell, he got up and using fire jets flew up in the air and sent a fire kick straight at me. I hid myself in the earth before I got out and sent a fire missile at him, which missed him by a split second. As the fight started getting more and more intense, people were crowding us and starting to watch. Now, almost all the people here were watching us. I started using my air scooter to move around him and gain some momentum. He was quickly losing focus and using this to my advantage, I did an air kick in mid-air, causing him to fall down and land on the earth. However, he still got up and created a bolt of lightning that hit a rock, causing multiple rocks the size of my head to fall from the ceiling. Luckily, I was able to deflect all of them. I used a water whip to disintegrate the fire whip he sent to me as I sent two last boulders at him, one hitting him in the stomach and the other one, his arm, knocking him down a couple feet. As soon as Shon and I bowed back to each other, all the spectators left and went back to their normal lives.

"Great job Shon" I said. "You're truly something special. A true prodigy."

"Thanks, Aang. You're not so rusty yourself, Baldy" He joked. In the corners of my eyes, I saw a woman who looked very familiar. Wait, I know her? She was one of Princess Azula's friends. Ty Lee, I think.

"Ty Lee, is that you" I asked, wondering how she got here. Sokka told me the story of how Mai and Ty Lee practically gave up their lives and freedom just to save Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang.

"Hi, Aang. I live here now. I just want to say that I'm completely sorry for everything I ever did to you. Can you forgive me?" She asked, I could tell she was speaking the truth. I saw it in her stormy grey eyes, similar to mine actually.

I sighed. "Yes, I guess I can."

All of a sudden, she runs up to me and starts hugging me.

"Wait, are you the Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends" He asked like she was some sort of legend.

"Yea, I was" She sighed. I can tell that Azula was one of her best friends but Azula merely used her to help track us down. I feel sorry for her.

"Wow" He starts. "You're so much prettier in person" He smiles and looks at her with wide eyes.

She giggles and whispers thanks.

"Ty Lee, this is Shon. He's traveling with me to help find our friends and defeat Ozai." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you" She responds as she hugs him. After she let go, I saw a faint blush on Shon's cheek.

_Shon likes Ty Lee. And he must've had a crush on her for a long time if he said she's prettier in person._

"So, Ty Lee, I was wondering if you want to join Shon and I in defeating the Fire Nation."

"Yes, yes. I would love to."

I smiled. "Great, but we leave tomorrow morning. We have to head to the Northern Water Tribe. From there, I would tell them to announce to the world that I've returned and I would grab some soldiers and waterbenders to help us against the Fire Nation."

She nodded as she started to walk away. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shon start to frown and looked depressed. A smirk was plastered on my face as I got an idea.

"Hey, Ty Lee" She turned around.

"Shon said he wanted a tour of the temple. Would you mind giving him one?" I asked. Shon was looking at me with a _what in the world are you doing?_ Face.

"Yeah" She said, clapping her hands. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him with her.

_Don't worry, Shon. You'll thank me later._

I was about to take a walk when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Aang, you and Shon's room is ready? Also, my dad wants to see you."

I nodded and followed him. We walked north towards the middle of the temple before we stood in front of a door. We walked towards a long hallway before we walked into a room. It was filled with green and yellow, the signs of the Earth Kingdom. Although, there were some old Air Nomad pictures and scrolls on the wall.

"Hello, Aang. It is good to see you alive." The Mechanist said. He had some grey hairs on his eyebrows but other than that, he didn't change much.

I bowed respectfully to him and the other six men at the table. "Good to see you alive and well, Mechanist. Sorry, I left the world. I was in the Spirit World for the last two years. But I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"Hey, Aang"

I turned around and sitting before me was a man in his early 20's. He had a mustache and goatee. His eyes were a forest green and he was tan.

"Do I know you?"

_Now that I think about it, he looks familiar; very familiar._

"It's me, Haru." He smiled. I knew that smile.

_Of course, how do I forget Haru? Damn, he's aged. I could've mistaken him for a grown man when he's only eighteen._

"Haru, you look like a grown man" We chuckled, and then stopped.

"How are you?" I shook his hand.

"I'm good. After I heard you disappeared, my father and I decided to flee by ourselves. We went to different cities in the Northeastern Earth Kingdom. We gave the Fire Nation problems. I heard about a group of Earth Kingdom citizens living here, so I decided to make a living here."

"Why did you say I that last sentence. What happened to your father?" I asked. I knew the answer. I can see it the second I asked that question. He sighed and looked away from me, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Two days before we reached the Northern Air Temple, a group of men ambushed us. My father was hit in the stomach with a flaming arrow. I tried to get him to a healer, but he lost too much blood and died." He said, tears stanning his shirt.

"Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos" I heard someone behind me say. I knew that voice all too well. Standing behind me was Shon and Ty Lee.

"You know them" Haru howled. "Who are you? Do you work for them?" Haru raised a huge rock and prepares to throw it at Shon. Shon had his hands on fire, but I waved it off and throw the boulder back down.

"Haru, I understand you're going through a hard time now. But I promise to you as your friend first, that Shon is a good man. He has been traveling with me for over a week and he hasn't tried to hurt me." I explained. Haru cooled down and sat.

"I apologize"

"Apology accepted" Shon replied back.

Ozai POV

I had just finished writing the rules for New Ozai when Bujing came in. Two soldiers came behind him holding a woman in her early 40's walked in. She looked a little pale, had eyes the color of the sun, and ebony hair. The soldiers then handed her to Bujing and left.

_She aged well._

"Leave us" I shooed Bujing. There was a pregnant silence between us as she glared at me.

"Ursa"

"Ozai" She spat with venom.

"You aged well."

"And you're a horrible person, Ozai. Do you know how many innocent lives that you have destroyed? Why did you have to be like this, Ozai?" She started crying. I had never seen Ursa like this before. She rarely cried. She was always so determined and strong-willed. I was even thinking above showing her mercy, but that thought quickly left my mind.

"Why do you have to be like this, Ursa" I said, soothing her cheek. "Why do you have to be so soft and weak? You're the one person I've always cared. Not my father, not my brother, not even Zuko or Azula. It's you, Ursa" I said as I kissed her. "Please, my love, join me. You can be Phoenix Queen Ursa." I finished.

She just glared at me with her golden eyes until she started speaking.

"Get this through your thick skull, Ozai. No matter what, I would never join you. I would sacrifice myself to make sure the people I know and love are living away from your tyrannical rule" She yelled at me.

_All my life, I always wondered why the noblemen and noblewomen would say that Azula looks like Ursa. Now, I see it._

"You said you would sacrifice yourself for anyone, even your precious little son" I challenged her to say it.

"I would sacrifice myself for Zuko any day, Ozai. And he's your son too."

"He's not my son. I don't have one, I only have a daughter" I growled

"Excuse me?"

_Focus, Ozai._

I walked outside the office and commanded two soldiers to take Ursa away. I heard her screaming.

"Ozai…Ozai where are you taking me. Tell your soldiers to put me down or else…"

I quickly went to my private chambers as I started writing out a letter to him.

Zuko POV

We were set to leave this morning. I enjoyed my time in this little village. Sure, it wasn't like Ba Sing Se, or Omashu or even Capital City, but it's still a great place to stay. I stayed with Katara most of the time, watching out for soldiers in the morning, and cuddling with her at night. However, tonight, there was something on my mind.

"Hey Zuko, are you ok?"

"Yeah Tara, I'm fine"

She put her arms around my torso.

"You're still worrying about what Zai said?" She asked, her coconut perfume smells great on her beautiful body.

"I don't know whether to trust him or not? I mean, my mother was the only person who truly cared or love me other than Lu Ten and Iroh. My cousin is long dead and Agni knows where Uncle is?"

"According to the stories I hear about your mother, she sounds exactly the opposite of your father, so I'm sure she still loves you?" I said as I kissed his collarbone. I smirked as he moaned.

"Thanks, Katara"

As I left to go to sleep, a messenger hawk came to me. I opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Zuko,_

_How are you and your little band of misfits doing? I hope you're all suffering. I'm upset about what you did to General Zai. But don't worry, I'll get you back. Anyways, I challenge you to an Agni Kai. You make a mistake, I end you. You win, I'll give you your mother._


	7. Chapter 7: Ursa pt 2: The Agni Kai

**Chapter 7: Ursa pt 2: The Agni Kai**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. So now, I'm back. Here's Chapter 7. I don't own anything except for Shon. Don't forget to read and review. Enjoy. Warning: this chapter has strong language.**

Aang POV

I had just woken up to the blazing sun poking my left eye. Today was the day. The day that I announce that I'm back to the world. Sure, almost anyone in the Fire Nation knows because Azula has been demanding every Fire Nation city to find me and bring me to her. But the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes don't know yet so I have to give the people of the two nations hope that this war can end soon. I decided to wear the clothes Teo gave me and put my other clothes in a bag.

"It's morning. We have to be at the North Pole by afternoon" I said to myself. I took a quick shower, put on my clothes, and walked down to the dining hall where I already saw Shon and Ty Lee awake and eating.

"Hey guys. You sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah. We did." Shon replied, a light pink blush on both of their cheeks. _They must've slept in the same bed. Ok, big dog Shon._

A little smirk played on my face. I decided not to talk about it …yet at least. "Well, we have to leave in an hour" I said taking a bite out of the moon cakes and the dumplings.

"We must reach the Water Tribe by noon" I clarified. They both nodded their head in unison. I nodded back as I finished my moon square cakes and dumplings and swallowed it down with lychee juice.

Zuko POV

_No, he's lying. It can't be. My mother, _she's_ still alive. After all these years, she's still healthy and alive. I have to go save her. It might be at trap._ My head was spinning after all these thoughts in my head. I still read the letter over and over again, even though I understood it.

"My decision's final. I'm going after her" I said, putting my letter in my little pocket and started out of the tent and walking towards Appa.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard her ask me. _ I can't bring Katara with me. It's too dangerous. The only reason why I'm bringing Toph is because she's a walking lie detector. Oh well, she's giving me that you-better-tell-me-what-is-going-on look. I got to tell her._

I have to go save her" I explained. She knew immediately who I was talking about when she took the letter and read it out loud to herself.

"Zuko, listen to yourself, this is your father we're talking about. Fire Lord Ozai. He lies all the time. It's probably a trap."

"And what if my mother's still there? I'm sorry Katara, but I've got to see for myself" I snapped at her, frustrated that my father has my mother in his evil clutches and can do anything to her. That sent a shiver down my spine. "I'm sorry Katara. I'm leaving."

Before anyone can say anything else about the situation, Toph crushed her earth tent and walked out, clear annoyance on her face as she walked up to us.

"Sugar Queen, Sparky, can you both shut the hell up. You're awaking my up in the middle of the night." Toph screamed at us.

"Sorry, Toph. But Zuko here, wants to fly to his poor excuse of a father and save his mother, when we all know it's a trap." Katara spat at me. She was obviously frustrated and hurt.

"Katara, Zuko and I talked about it, and I'll go with him to see if Ozai is lying. Plus, even Zai said that he saw my mother on the way here. And he wasn't with my father since he took a different route so..." Zuko implied, trying to get Katara to pick up on what he was saying.

Katara started tearing up a bit. "Fine. Just please stay safe, both of you." She cried as she hugged me. I wiped her tears off her face as she kissed me passionately. We stayed there for a couple seconds before I broke.

"We'll be back quick. I promise."

I saw Toph give Katara a quick hug before she got up and on the bison.

"Yip, yip"

Azula POV

"My Lady" Keno asked as he panted inside my War Room while I was talking with my most trusted advisors Lo and Li.

"Keno, how dare you interrupt me during one of my meetings? I should have you killed on the spot, but since you are one of my best advisors, I'll let you live. Now, speak before I change my mind."

He started shaking and shuttering before he finally spoke. _That's right. Fear me._

"Your highness, my soldiers and I have checked every single city in the Fire Nation for the past 2 to 3 weeks. We have not located or seen Avatar Aang."

_Damn it that little air peasant has escaped. No matter, I'll find him. He can't run forever._

"My Lady, General Quoi recently sent me a letter yesterday, saying he defeated a group of Water Tribe and Earth kingdom rebellions yesterday just inside the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. However, he said that the Order of the White Lotus is planning something big, even bigger than Avatar Aang's attack to the Capital City during the eclipse 2 years ago. What shall we do" He explained and asked. I thought about it real quick before I gave him a follow up question.

"Keno, have your man give me a full run down on who the leader of this organization is and bring me the information as soon as possible."

"My Lady, we already know who the leader is?"

_I'm impressed, but I won't show it. He must've infiltrated the organization._

"Who is it" I smirked.

"General Iroh, Dragon of the West."

_Uncle. I should've known. I know the stories about the Dragon of the West, so I shouldn't underestimate him. He is arguably the biggest threat to the Fire Nation. I need to find him. If I take away him, we would not need to worry about being attacked as much and can push some of our defenses to other Earth Kingdom cities that haven't been captured or occupied._

"Keno, I want you, along with your soldiers to locate and find my Uncle. Bring him here to the Capital. But, I want him alive. I will get the Yu Yan Archers to help you. Dismissed."

Aang POV

I finished my breakfast and packed my bags. Shon and Ty Lee were already in the ship and ready to go. I was about to go down when Haru came from behind me.

"Hey Aang. I want to come. I want to help you guys end the war. I've been thinking about it ever since you came here 4 days ago. I feel like my destiny is to help you three end and the rest of the world end this horrific war, not staying at a secluded area and hiding away from it"

"I was wondering when you would ask. You ready. You got your bags packed." I smiled at him.

"Yep, let's go."

We walked back to the ship. We talked about how the Air Temple was, I asked him about what I had missed while I was gone, and he was right, this war needs to end now, before the Fire Nation burned the Earth Kingdom to ashes.

"Aang, I'm going to go steer."

"Alright, we're headed for the Northern Water Tribe. There should be a map next to you that tells you where we are now and where we're going."

"Shon, Ty Lee, come with me" I lead the way downstairs into the basement and into the cells where I had the prisoners kept. I made sure to feed him and treat them with proper respect though.

"Shon, can you get something out of them about Azula or Ozai or even my friends? " I pleaded. I need to know where my friends are, or at the least where Ozai or his daughter are. Just then, Shon pulled a bright orange flame out of his hand. After concentrating for another moment, he had a blue flame in his hand as he brought it closer to the prisoners. They started to frighten Shon and stepped back from him.

"Who are you" the prisoner in the middle asked.

"My name is Shon." He replied proudly, with Ty Lee on his side, holding on his hips.

"Liar" the prisoner on the right of him said. "Gezin, only members of the Fire Nation Royal Family can bend blue flames. And there has been no member named Shon.

"Why only members of the Royal Family? Azula was my friend and a prodigial firebender, but I'm pretty sure other firebenders can bend blue flames" Ty Lee spoke up.

"When Agni, the sun god, left this world, he left the Royal Family with the ability to bend blue flames, the strongest of all flames. They are stronger than green, purple, or even white flames." Gezin explained.

"What are you saying?" I now spoke up. _Are they saying that Shon is a prince of the Fire Nation? Maybe, he's Zuko's brother._

"Avatar Aang, we're saying that your friend Shon here is a prince of the Fire Nation. And we now that for sure" He shot back. I was in total shock. I just couldn't believe it. Ty Lee had her mouth wide open and nearly fainted. Shon blinked a couple times and was lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken."

"No, we are not mistaken. We know a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family when we see one. Now, the question is, from whose lineage do you come from, Iroh's or Ozai's."

I decided to bring Shon and Ty Lee upstairs to talk to them about this by ourselves.

Toph POV

I could tell Sparky was lost in his thoughts. His mother must've had a big impact on his life. He's talked many stories about her. And from what I have heard, she is the exact opposite of Ozai. Loving, protecting, caring, supporting; all the traits of a good mother. My mother was a good mother. But, they always babied me and never supported me. They always thought I was blind, hopeless, and couldn't do anything in life by myself. Plus, everytime my family was with nobility or speaking to the nobles and merchants, I had to agree with them on anything.

"We'll be in Omashu in about an hour. You want to rest" I asked him. No answer.

"Sparky, you wanna rest." Again, no answer.

"Zuko…Zuko" I panicked_. Is he dead. Wait, no, his heart is still beating._ I felt his shoulder and shook it. He woke up slowly.

"Sparky, you ok" I asked.

"Sorry Toph. I just had this feeling that my dad has killed my mom. I don't know why.

"Don't worry, Zuko. I'm sure she's fine" I reassured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's only using you as bait, remember. In order for you to come to him, your mother has to still be alive" I strategized with him.

"Thanks Toph" He hugged me as he said that. We stayed there for a couple seconds. "You're a great friend, you know that" I smiled at him and punched his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's how I show affection."

He slightly chuckled as I decided to go to sleep.

An hour later, I woke up to Zuko standing up while Appa was lowering.

"Toph, wake up. We're here." He shook me. I opened my eyes and true to his word, we were in Omashu, now known as New Ozai.

Zuko POV

I immediately got off Appa once we landed. I broke into the tent as I saw Toph tell Appa to leave. I sent multiple fire whips at the soldiers, knocking most unconscious. I sent a fireball at another soldier, but he easily blocked it. I was about to send another one when a soldier behind me got up and chi-blocked me on my back, paralyzing me. Another soldier was about to send a fireball at me and that sent me memories.

_Flashback: 97 ASC_

"_Prince Zuko, you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher" He demanded. All I saw was my father's devil-like smirk as he sent a fireball straight for my left eye. I saw no regret, no care, no mercy, and no nothing in his eyes. Nothing but a large smirk plastered on his face._

_Flashback: 102 ASC_

I was about to get hit when a boulder came flying towards him and knocked 3 soldiers. Two more boulders came by and knocked down two more soldiers. I thanked Toph for helping me up and told her to fight the soldiers. I walked down the palace for a while before I got my bending back. _Thank Agni._ After following a few doors, I had found my mother wrapped around some hard material. She had cuts, bruises, and even little scars around her arms and neck.

"MOM!" I ran to her, a little visibly shaken at what I was looking at. I cursed myself inwardly for not being able to reach her before. Right before I got to her, a metal cage was inscribed around her.

"Ha-ha. Prince Zuko, did you really think it was that easy?" He asked, a smirk plastered around his entire face.

"I swear to Agni, if you hurt her again, I will destroy you?" I threatened him. _He better not…_

"Would you like to see this for yourselves, Prince Zuko?"

I turned around and saw a soldier walk into the metal cage of my mother. I saw him touch her and try to kiss and rape her. When she refused, he whipped her with fire. That was it, which was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to kill him. I'm not showing him an ounce of mercy. Nobody hurts my mother and gets away with it.

"You motherfucking bitch. I'm going to kill you" I was furious as I ran full speed to him, my body on fire, literally. I sent fireball after fireball at him. He got into a stance as I was able to hit his lower left leg. He fell for a split second. I used that split second to walk up to that soldier and kill him with a fire blade. After that, Ozai sent two bolts of lightning at me. I redirected it at him, but he jumped into the air. As soon as he landed, he sent a charged fire missile straight for me. I tried to use a shield of fire to protect myself, but it came so quick and strong that it pushed me past the shield and forced me to fall. I quickly got up, despite a little wound on my left shoulder. I created a fire wall to protect me and bought me time to create a lightning bolt, which I headed straight for Ozai's heart. He was able to successfully jump out of the way. He propelled himself up, using firebending, and shot a bolt of lightning from there. I, once again, redirected it to him, but I was losing energy. But, I damn well wasn't going to show it. I sent two large, long streams of fire at him. He was able to get out of the way, but a piece of his hair was ripped off in the process. He growled fiercely, and once again, lashed at me. He tried to throw a fire bomb at me, but I got out of the way. Seeing that I couldn't avoid all of his fireballs, I took out my dual dao swords and started attacking him with it. He would try to firebend at me, and I would either dodge them or destroy them with my swords. It went on like this for a couple minutes before I hit his leg again. However, it barely affected him at all. Now, he was clearly upset as he growled and hollered at me, trying to intimidate me. I looked at my mother, who beyond doubt, had fear written in her face as Ozai started to bend the fire around him. _Don't worry mom. I'll stay safe. I just hope Toph is alright._

Toph POV

_There were hundreds of soldiers I was fighting. Hundreds. Going up against me, a little 14 year old. But, shit, I was practically winning. _I snapped myself out of my thoughts when a soldier threw a fireball at me. I dodged it with an earth shelter that was able to protect most of my attacks. I then went onto the offensive side, creating multiple earth bombs into use. I sinked into the earth as well, and created a human figure out of rock to throw a multiple soldiers. However, I was still badly outnumbered. I continued to throw many earth projectiles and launched large pieces of earth to groups of soldiers instead of trying to take them out one on one. With my earth armor on, I was able to block most fireballs and fire whips. However, it was still taking its toll on me. I could hear Zuko and Ozai in the other room, and I can tell Zuko's alive, but I needed to be there for him if he needed me so I stayed close. I "saw" three soldiers running full speed at me, followed by five more soldiers. _That's right. Come to momma._ Once they were too close to me, I sinked all eight of them into a hole. I felt a soldier create lightning towards me. I was able to create a quiet earthquake, which was able to send the lightning bolt after me to the ceiling, which, in turn, sparked rocks to fall from the ceiling. I was able to control every rock falling and sent each one at a specific group of soldiers that were near to each other. However, as most soldiers fell, more soldiers started attacking me. Fatigue was starting to take its toll on me and I knew it. _How many soldiers does Ozai have on command? I have defeated at least a thousand of them, plus there is more coming. _I saw another soldier run up on me, trying to shoot lightning at me. I used an earth wall to block it and sent smaller rocks at them. In turn, I saw firebenders shooting fire whips and streams. I used an earth shield to block it. I got on an earth wave and was about to blow a final earthquake when a soldier shot a huge fire bomb headed straight for my wave. It hit it, thus knocking me off my feet, and causing me to fall. I had barely any energy left and I saw about 25 soldiers surround me while the other 75 walked away. _I know it. I'm about to die_. I can feel a soldier moving his hands in a circular motion, ready to shoot lightning at me and end my short, yet magnificent life._ Goodbye, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Iroh, Mom, Dad, etc. At least, I'll be able to see my love. Aang, I miss you so much and I hope to see you there. _With that, Itook my last breath and waited for the inevitable.

Zuko POV

My father and I have been going at it nonstop for hours now. We can't get one up on each other, and was still losing this battle. My shirt is burned to a crisp, I have a scar on my left shoulder, which is still hardly bleeding (similar to his grandson's scar), and most of my pants have been burned. He doesn't look great either, but he's better than me. His ebony, loose hair is running free in the wind, his shirt is mostly cut, but there is still some cloth left, and although his leg hurts, his pants are barely destroyed. After taking the defensive most of the battle, I now went to the offensive, showing him my arsenal of moves, creating blazing rings of fire I'm sending towards him. He was able to destroy it simply, which got me angrier.

"Prince Zuko, I must admire your determination and courage. However, you're still a failure." He said, as he sent a bolt at me extremely quick, quicker than I've ever seen him send one. _Damn it, he played me again. First the eclipse, now this. Ugh, come on Zuko. End this now, get mom, get Toph and let's go. _ Although I got hit, I managed to stand up. He was about to send another one, when I barely dodged it. _Woah that one would've ended me for sure. _Ozai had released another bolt, but this one I flipped over. As I flipped, I channeled all the energy I had left and created a fire vortex that he was forced to flip over as well. Using this distraction, I sent the biggest bolt of lightning I was able to at him, causing him to fly straight into the wall. He didn't move for a couple seconds. It was done, I had defeated him. Now, I had to get my mom, get Toph, and leave. I went to look for Toph, but the sight before me horrified my eyes. A soldier was about to shoot lightning at her. I wouldn't let this happen. I, using my swords, grabbed the soldier's neck with the swords, and sliced his head off. I used my soldiers to knock most of them unconscious.

"Thanks Sparky" She murmured.

"WHAT! Toph, you're alive" I asked her, astonished at what she was doing. I know Toph doesn't just surrender.

"Sorry Zuzu, but I fought at least a thousand soldiers plus in there. I was ready, but not for this."

I smiled and nodded. "Come on" I motioned her. She saw Ozai and was bewildered at what she saw.

"Zuko, you killed your own father. Good job" She punched my right arm.

I winced before replying. "I don't know Toph. Unlock my mom please" I politely requested. She broke the cages and we were good. I burned the ropes off my mom.

"Zuko, my son. Oh, I missed you so much. Are you ok? What happened to your face" She interrogated me.

"I'll explain later, come on" Toph lead the way underground, as we were able to eventually track down Appa. We quickly left Omashu. Once we were flying away, my mother immediately started asking questions.

"Zuko, are you ok? Those scars and bruises seem pretty big." She winced at them. She was right. I had way too many scars on my body.

"Yeah, we're going to a healer. I'll be fine" She nodded.

Mom looked at Toph for the first time.

"Oh pardon my manners. You must be…" She asked, letting Toph finish her question.

"Toph. Toph Bei Fong." I shook her hand.

"The Bei Fong family of Gaoling." I nodded.

"Your parents are good people. Last year, I visited Gaoling and they gave me a place to sleep and warm food every day for a month. Such nice people. They told me they had a daughter, but I never thought I would run into her." I nodded as she then kissed Zuko's cheek.

"Sweet dreams… my baby boy" She added. Toph started laughing loudly. _Oh no._

"Baby boy. I'm going to remember that one for a long time Zuzu" She chuckled as she went to sleep. _This is not good._


End file.
